cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Mandalorian Ace
"Je'tii, I am Mand'alor, and the tracinya that keeps the light of the Mando'ad" - Mandalorian Ace ' ' Mandalorian Ace was a male Clone born on Kamino in 32 BBY who was formerly ARC-883 or "Chodo Blarthdream" who went rogue in 23 BBY after his Jedi General ordered his execution due to shooting another traitorous Clone, his life was stretched due to Sith Alchemy. Squads During his time as a ARC (advanced recon commando) Captain he served in ("Prophets of the Force") Leader:Himself, "Torrent Company Unit" (Leader:Unkown) and "Super Troopers"(Leader: Blaster Niceshot) from 26 BBY-23 BBY. After he joined the Mandalorians and assumed the name "Ace" he served under "Mandalorian Guild" (Leader:Beviin Kabur), "Rua Enterprises" (Leader:GrandAdmiral Rua and GrandAdmiral Legend, "Clan Vizsla" (Leader:Pericles) and currently he is a Commander in the squad "Order of Chaos" (Leader:Drea Fett). Rough History Ace was born in Tipoca City, Kamino in 32 BBY to fight droids, but he was no average Clone Trooper, he was trained by Jango Fett himself as an Advanced Recon Commando. When the Battle of Geonosis came in 22 BBY he was ready, leading the 13th Airborne Legion, "The Prophets of the Force", he fought along side Jedi General Zin Khan. Later on in the Clone Wars his Legion was posted on Mimban for one standard year fighting. During their return home Ace found out one of his troopers "Six" was a traitor, before thinking he shot the traitor and injured him, Zin Khan not knowing Six was a spy ordered the others to execute Ace. Ace was put in a holding cell until he was to be executed, easily escaping from the holding cell, he escaped in a ARC-170 Starfighter. Ace, having no-where to go went to Raxus Prime in the Outer Rim. On a small (and only) settlement on Raxus Prime for people who weren't Rodian's he acquired Mandalorian Armour from a Twi'lek merchant, not very long after he was spotted by 6 Mandalorians who had mistaken him as a lost soldier, knowing he wouldn't be able to escape Ace explained who he was to the Mandalorians, the Mandalorians quickly realized Ace was potential and recruited him to their cause. Ace quickly climbed the ranks of the Mandalorians, eventually becoming "Mandalore the Rogue". Ace left the clans to join a Sith Order called "The Order of Chaos" and became a Commander. Training on Kamino Ace was in red orange training armour, blasting at training droids with his DC-17, it was just training but that didn't matter, he treated it like it was real, beside him his squad mate, Six, was shooting at the droid controlled turrets with a Z-6 rotary cannon , the three other members had broke formation and where stunned on the ground, Ace said to Six, "Six, I'm going for the tower, cover me!", Six shouted back "I've got your back, Chodo!", Ace ran up to the tower blasting any droids that got in his way while dodging lasers from the towers automated turrets, he shot all five in a row, then shot up his ascension cable, when all of a sudden it snapped as he grabbed onto the edge of the tower, holding on by one hand climbed up and pulled out the flag, and put it up in the air, the droids immediately shut down, the other troopers got up and an ARC Trooper named "Blitz" from Rancor Battalion and an ARC Trooper named "Colt" applauded, Blitz then said "I need Trooper's like you in the front lines, as ARC Troopers, there face showed nothing, but on the inside they were both smirking. Battle of Geonosis and Mimban Ace was a sniper during Geonosis, he was briefly in a fist fight with a Geonosian who tried to get him from up close, the battle was everything Ace imagined a battle to be, his squad mate Six was in an AT-TE, Ace was at the top of a Command Post, the battle was quick, due to the fact that the Sepratists were retreating, Ace was posted a week later on Mimban where he fought for one standard year alongside his brother, Six, when he found a terrible truth... "Six! What have you done!", Six spun around but wasn't quick enough and Ace shot his shoulder. Six dropped the comlink and yelled, 3 Clone Troopers ran in and saw the blaster mark on Six and the pistol in Ace's hand, one's mouth was agape, he comlinked Zin Khan and said "We've got a Rogue", Ace was to be executed but he escaped to an ARC-170 starfighter, vowing to never help the Republic. Meeting the Sith, Joining the Sith and discovering the Sith "We shall destroy all who walk between us" - Drea Fett, referring to the enemies of the Order of Chaos. Ace first encountered the Sith in 22 BBY, when he met Drea Fett in the main hall, attempting to form an alliance unkwon to him for long time, that was the first time the Dark Side touched him, in 23 BBY he sought out the Order of Chaos to join, Drea Fett accepted his offer and he had become a taint in the darkside, publically speaking against the Jedi and battling with Clone Trooper's, the Jedi sent a squad of Clone Commando's to capture him from the Coruscant Underworld, these Clone's were never found and were assumed dead. A few weeks later Ace found a Sith Holocron on a Planet called Rakata Prime in the unkown region, Ace found many Mandalorians and Unkown Species (Native Species he assumed) remains. Thirsty and tired Ace stumbled upon the remains of a huge Temple, entering it for answers, he checked every compartment, crate and chest for answers when he opened a black and dusty chest that had aurabesh writing on it, in his days as a Clone he had known aurabesh and struggled to remember it, but picked up bits and pieces like, "Sith" ''or "''Defeat". Ace pulled out his blue darksaber and sliced the lock off, the chest opened up and the inside revealed hundreds of Sith Holocron's, picking up one that wrote in galactic basic that said "Darth Revan" Ace opened it, yet nothing happened, he suspected it was Sith thing, closing the chest he picked it up and left. The Quest for Knowledge Approximately one year before the Storm on the Temple Ace wanted to know everything about the force, he knew much about Jedi during his time as a Clone, but not everything, wanting to know everything he infiltrated the Jedi Temple with Holo-disguise as a his old Jedi General, Zin Khan, he was in there for hours studying about Jedi, Sith and other Force users, when he noticed something really, really bad, Zin Khan had just walked into the Archives, Ace, quickly shut off his holo-disguise and aimed his weapon at Zin Khan, he fired twice, Zin leaped to the left and activated his orange lightsaber and deflected the other blast, Zin then had a look of shock on his face as he turned to see a Mandalorian in the Temple, then even more shock as he sensed who it was, Ace took this moment to fire a grappling at Zin's light saber, the grappling hook wrapped around the hilt and it flew into Ace's hand, Ace crushed it under his Beskar boots and shot at Zin, managing to dodge a few Zin leaped and swerved but one shot hit Zin's wrist, Ace activated his Jetpack and threw a window, shattering the glass, he threw 3 smoke grenades in for safe measures, his mind full of knowledge. Ambush in the Underworld After infiltrating the Jedi Temple, Ace headed to the Coruscant Underworld, unkwon to him he was being followed by 6 Clone Commando's, Ace entered a Cantina and the Commando's leaped out, weapons at the ready. One Commando with blue markings said "Drop your weapons and put your arms behind your back!", Ace dropped his weapon and put his hands behind his back and pressed a button on his wrist, making his flame thrower burst to life and on,e of the commandos ran off a cliff blinded due to the fire on melting his visor and burning his eyes. Ace quickly deactivated the flame thrower and used his grapple hook to take the trooper's Specialized DC-17, Ace gunned down that trooper while kicking another down the cliff, that left 3 other Commando's, one Commando said to the Blue Marked Commando " Captain, we're losing men quickly" , the Captain ignored the trooper and reloaded his weapon, to fire again, Ace activated his Jetpack nad fired a missile from it at the Captain, he dived to the left, but the other 2 commando's were... less fortunate. The Captain's DC-17 skidded of the cliff, and the Captain watched it fall, Ace kicked the Captain then picked him up by the throat, the captain squirmed to tear Ace's grip off, but was unsucessful, Ace tossed the Captain off the cliff, watching him fall until he was out of view, staring at the cliff for a few minutes, Ace picked up his weapon and left. After this battle, Ace participated in the Mandalorian Civil War along side another well known Mandalorian: Yusanis Nightslasher. Mandalorian Civil War I and Mandalorian Civil War II There were many battles during the Mandalorian Civil War, Ace participated in most of them, but three of them highlighted the whole war for him, Kamino Platform and the Battle of Raxus Prime. Mandalorian Civil War I: Battle of Raxus Prime with the Mandalorian Guild The first battle Ace particapated in was the Battle of Raxus Prime, where he fought alongside the Mandalorian Guild, this is what happened: The Mandalorians around Ace all had there weapons at the ready, the Basalisk Gunship had the orange light on, that meant standby, then the light turned Green, green means go ''though Ace, all of the Mandalorians jetpacked out as the doors opened, Ace blasted down a Death Watch soldier on the junky terrain, ''why are we fighting for this junkyard? thought Ace as he looked around, he quickly realized they weren't fighting for the planet they were just fighting to destroy the Death Watch Base, the Battle was exhilarating, the opponents were mostly equal to himself, even. When they reached the base Ace was assigned to breach the base, Ace managed to find a Maintenance tunnel that would lead right into Hangar, along with Mandalorian Guild, their leader, Beviin Kabuur said to Ace "Are you sure this will work?" Ace turned and said to Beviin 'I'm sure" Beviin nodded and turned to the other Mando'a and motioned for them ready there weapons, the hatch was just above them, Ace pulled out his dual pistols and jumped through the hatch into the hangar, along with the others, they all starting blasting the Death Watch troopers, quickly gaining access to the Main Hallway of the base, they blasted any Death Watch trooper that passed, when they reached the main tower the door had six, thick layers of Durasteel, Ace looked at Beviin and said "What are we going to do?", Beviin pointed up to a window that lead out of the base beside the tower and he said 'We're gonna blow up the tower from the bottom. Ace and the other Mandalorians set at 4 bombs, on the bottom of the Tower, and left, in orbit of Raxus Prime, Beviin said "Ready?" Ace nodded, Beviin pressed a button on his wrist gauntlets and the tower blew to pieces. The Mandalorian Civil War II: The Battle of the Kamino Platform and meeting Yusanis Nightslasher After being stranded on Tatooine for 3 weeks without food or water, Ace's distress signal was received by a Black Sun Smuggling freighter, Ace hid his helmet and pieces in his back pack, put a hood over his face and hid his weapons, when the Black Sun found him the Human in charge (Ace noted he had a lightsaber clipped to his belt) said "You're coming with us, Settler", they brought him abourd their ship when the 3 Smuggler weren't looking, Ace pulled out his pistol and blasted them in the back, the Human activated his lightsaber to reveal a red blade and deflected the shot, the others weren't so fortunate. Ace instantly realized this was aa Sith who had gone rogue from the Order of Chaos, planning to destroy it, he said "I am Darth Xylonic, prepare to die!" Xylonic swung his blade at Ace, Ace dodged it and grabbed both of Xylonic's wrist, Xylonic kneed Ace in the chin, knocking him back, Ace fired 2 shots at Xylonic's knee, Xylonic fell to the ground and Ace grapple hooked the light saber into his hand, Ace put vibro-cuffs on Xylonic and locked him in the ships brig. After that Ace walked toward the ships Main controls, the ship had been set to dock at Mustafar, Ace quickly changed the ships coordinates to head to Blaster Niceshot's Training Facility on Kamino, because he remembered how he crashed on Tatooine and why he was near it. When he arrived with he was greeted by Yusanis Nightslasher, as they entered they were both greeted by Death Watch soldiers, they both exchanged looks, but the Death Watch quickly realized they were not part of them when Nightslasher ran in yelling: ' "FOR MEREEL, FOR FETT, FOR MANDALORE!"' Ace, Nightslasher and the Niceshots battled the Death Watch until they were forced to a full retreat, the Death Watch attacked twice that day, each time being held off, that marked the beginning of the Second Mandalorian War. Death of Mandalorian Ace Ace died in 54 ABY, he was fighting on a the top of the Senate Towers with one of the last Death Watch Soldiers who had attempted to assassinate the Jedi Master Luke Skywalker, when the Death Watch Soldier kicked Ace in the knee at full force, that was a broken leg, then shot his jetpack, Ace fell back, but before he could fall off the cliff he grappled onto Death Watches foot, causing them both to fall. Armour and Weapons As a clone, Ace wore orango, grey and white armour, when Ace became a Mandalorian he wore red armour, honoring Jango, his biological "father", then chose grey, blue and black Mandalorian armour. Black meaning justice, blue meaning reliability and grey meaning mourning a lost love (unkwon who). Ace carried 2 pistols, a Mandalorian Assualt Rifle and a an EE-5 carbine. Personalality and Traits Ace was a lucky, confident, sly, funny and calm. It all really depended on the time, the place and who he was talking too. Epilogue Luke Skywalker looked at were the body of the 2 Mandalorians should've been, he didn't exactly know which one had attempted to kill him, all he knew was that this Mandalorians armour was Gold... not red. "The Punisher" The Punisher was the name Ace gave to his starfighter, it was an X-70B class starfighter that Ace stole from a Kuat Driveyards minister, he used it on many of his missions. Category:Rogue Category:Mandalore Category:Mandalorian Category:Male Characters Category:Order of Chaos